Cornelia of the Defence
by SharpRevan
Summary: During her investigation into Lady Marianne's death, Cornelia encountered A.A., a seventeen year old boy who promised her the ability to help her investigate the murder. Seven years later, Cornelia, now made Viceroy of Area 11, along side her knight and A.A., must now stop the man called Zero. Cornelia/OC, sorry Guilford/Cornelia fans. I do not own Code Geass (Good thing too).
1. Cornelia gets a Geass?

Bad news has swept through the Britannian Empire. The fifth imperial consort, Marianne Vi Britannia, has been assassinated by terrorists, and the Emperor has traded off her children, Nunnally and Lelouch, as political tools to Japan. Cornelia Li Britannia, second princess to the Imperial Family, is investigating why her idol is dead. The 20 year old is confused on why Marianne had ordered her to remove the guards from the Ares Villa the night she was assassinated.

Cornelia, pacing her office, is frustrated over the events. The Emperor is not forming an investigation; he sent Nunnally and Lelouch over to Japan as political hostages, and now Cornelia has hit a dead end in her investigation.

"My," a voice said, "how frustrated."

Cornelia looked around the barely lit room, searching for the source of the voice.

"Behind you," said the voice, definitely masculine.

Cornelia whipped around, to see a seventeen year old boy. He had long neat silver hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing blue trench coat, with a purple under shirt.

"Who are you?" asked Cornelia as she stepped back, believing he could be responsible for the assassination.

"A concerned citizen," the boy said as he looked around the office, "nice office."

"Concerned about what," Cornelia said as she pointed her gun at the intruder. This didn't faze the intruder in the slightest.

"Marianne's death," he said simply, causing the Second Princess to look at him wide eyed.

"So, you are here to stop the investigation," Cornelia sneered.

"Correction Cornelia," how did he know her name? "I am here to help you."

"How?" Cornelia asked.

"I can give you something," he said, "something that will help you in your endeavours."

"As if you will do this from the bottom of your heart," Cornelia said.

"Correct, in exchange for this gift, you and I are in a contract. You have to do something for me at some point in the future."

"And what if," Cornelia countered, "You make me do something that I will not do." A guy willing to work for a beautiful princess in exchange for something else…not many people will think of something else apart from…

"If you think," the boy smiled, "that I will make you be my slave, rest assured; you only have to do one simple task. That is all." Although this calmed down Cornelia somewhat, this still raised a question.

"What is the contract?" Cornelia asked.

"That is for you to work out, and for me to see if you are capable of finishing it," the boy said simply, "All I can say is that, you will be more powerful after the contract."

Cornelia starred at the strange boy, before putting her weapon away and saying, "I accept this contract."

The boy smiled before holding out his hand, "Then we have an accord."

Cornelia nodded before accepting his hand. What she didn't expect was the images in her head the instant she touched him. She fell to her knees, covering her right eye with her hand.

"This is the contract we made Cornelia Li Britannia," the boy said, "now live your new life with the power of the king!"

Cornelia stood up from her position, a strange bird like symbol appearing in her right eye.

"Now, Princess of Britannia," the boy said, "you have the power of Geass."

"What is your name?" She asked the silver headed boy.

"I go by many names Cornelia," he replied, "but you may call me A.A."

"A2? Why is your name A2?"

"Well, technically it is spelt AA but it is pronounced A2."

"And why," Cornelia asked, "did you need to clarify that?"

"...I don't know."

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Several Bamides roll through the desert, ignoring the shelling from the Britannian tanks on the other side of the desert.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled one of the commanders in the Bamides. All of the Bamides opened fired at the Britannian tanks, completely annihilating the tanks.

However, out of the ashes, several Gloucesters appeared.

"Shoddy, oversize imitation Knightmare," said Darlton, commanding one of the Knightmares at the front.

"They would have been wise to surrender from the start," Guilford, a knight of honour, remarked as he commands his own personal Knightmare.

Darlton fired his rocket launcher at one of the Bamides, damaging it, but not destroying it.

Then the base behind the Bamide line exploded, ending the resistance in this country.

"What?!" exclaimed the commander of the damaged Bamide.

Among the wreckage was another Gloucester. This one having horns on its head. This Knightmare is the personal Knightmare of the Second Princess of Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia.

"Cornelia?" the commander said, "A single unit did this?" Then the commander was consumed by the explosion of his Bamide.

"Another victory," Cornelia said in her Knightmare, putting on her contact lenses to hide her Geassed eyes, "Area 18 has been established."

Cornelia's Geass that she has obtained from A.A. seven years ago is called the Power of Absolute Survivability. This power forces her body to survive anything that poses a threat to her life, enabling her to survive even in the thickest of battles. The problem is that she has to have both eyes uncovered to work, always showing her Geassed eyes were it not for the special contact lenses.

"Your highness," Guilford yelled over the intercom, "Look out!"

Cornelia turned to her right, to see another Bamide charging at her, its cannon firing at her Gloucester. Before she could attack it however, a Slash Harken attached itself to its cannon, followed by a silver blur colliding with its command centre.

The commander of the Bamide looked at the Knight attached to his imitation of a Knightmare, before uttering his final words, "It is the Silver Warlock!"

The Knightmare slammed its lance into the command centre, killing all of its occupants. The Knightmare jumped off the Bamide before it could explode. This Knightmare is, like the others on the battlefield, a Gloucester. But unlike the others, it is silver in colour and with spikes coming out of its head.

"Is that it?" asked the pilot of the silver Knightmare over the intercom, "Just defeat one giant hovering tank and that is it."

"Shut up A.A." Cornelia replied.

Ever since he took a contract with her, A.A. has stayed by Cornelia's side, waiting for the day her contract is ready to be completed. A.A. admits that Cornelia is getting close to finishing her contract.

"Milady," Darlton interrupted the Lover's spat, "About our next course of action."

"Sorry," Cornelia replied, "you have to clean up my foolish younger brother."

"Please," Darlton responded, "don't apologise milady. Our place is with you and it is to serve you."

Cornelia smirked and asked, "Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?"

"Yes milady."

"Good," Cornelia replied before scowling. 'I'll drive you out in the open Zero,' Cornelia thought, 'Clovis will be AVENGED!'

Most of the Gloucesters left save for A.A., who was staying next to the rubble of the Bamide he destroyed.

Darlton noticed this, and he, alongside Guilford, drove next to him.

"Problems with your Knightmare?" Darlton asked.

"No," A.A. replied, "just thinking about something."

"What," Guilford dared to ask.

"What if," A.A. said in a playful tone to hide some old, painful memories, "the people we just killed were in fact Britannians, like us, and just like to wear turbans and stay out in the desert?"

Darlton laughed, Guilford covered his mouth in order to hide his amusement and Cornelia, who over heard, was horrified and exclaimed, "A.A.!"

AN: Well, I am getting into this story now. But don't worry fans of my RWBY fanfic, Team GOSP. It will certainly continue.

Code Geass is my favourite anime, but I my second favourite character, Cornelia, is not touched on much on in R2. So I somehow thought what happened if Cornelia gets a Geass? And because I love OCs practically (come at me OC haters), I decided to put in an immortal OC by the name of A.A.

About Cornelia's Geass, think of it as the 'live' command 'given' to Suzaku by Lelouch, except she embraces this ability immediately. I may have made Cornelia OP with this, so I decided that Cornelia's Geass also acts out of control like Mao's and Lelouch's in R2. And Cornelia's Geass is useless if her contact lens (like Lelouch's in R2) is in. Her Geass will also not be affected if she is taken by surprise. Not to mention it only works if the attack is guaranteed to kill her.

A.A. is an immortal who is older than C.C. by a considerable amount of years. He is also indirectly responsible for C.C.'s scar. His backstory is one of the key points of this plot, as Cornelia has to work out his back story in order to fulfil her contract.

Now sorry Cornelia/Guilford fans, but this story is about A.A./Cornelia (in memory of the C.C/Lelouch pairing), however I will still make Guilford be attracted to Cornelia, but neither A.A. or Guilford will get jealous because A.A. does not get jealous and Guilford doesn't seem the type to be jealous to me, not to mention they are great friends.

Next chapter: "We're off to see Area Eleven, the wonderful Area of 11"


	2. Christmas special

"-And then he said, "But I thought you had money dad,"" Darlton finished, getting Guilford and A.A. to laugh and Cornelia to chuckle.

It was Christmas day, and the top four leaders of Cornelia's regiment (Cornelia included) were sitting down enjoying tales of previous Christmas'.

"Oh," Guilford chuckled, "I wish we had days like this every day."

"But then Guilford," A.A. mocked, "we would all die of old age. Well I won't, but you would."

Both Guilford and Darlton were told about A.A. and his special immunity as well as Cornelia's Geass. Well, they had to be told, after A.A. got decapitated by an assassin (long story) and he came back to life with his head still on his body.

"I don't mind," Darlton added, "to die in a bed, away from bloodshed."

"Yeah," A.A. mumbled sadly, "away from bloodshed."

"Are you okay, A.A.?" Cornelia asked, concerned.

"Yeah," A.A. immediately said, changing his demeanour, "As okay as anyone can get."

Guilford drank from his cup, before standing up from his chair. "Well," he said, "It is about time I retire for the night."

"Wait," A.A. said as he goes to his bag to get something, "There is something I want to give you three."

"What is it?" Cornelia demanded, wandering why A.A. was keeping them up later than he usually does.

"Here," A.A. said as he picked out a few items, "this is for Darlton."

A.A. handed Darlton what looks like a sword in a scabbard. Darlton unsheathed the sword, marvelling at its perfections.

"Nice sword," Darlton mumbled.

"I had it," A.A. said, "Ever since the day Britannia first won against the Roman General, Julius Caesar. Caesar himself gave the sword to me after the battle."

"Considering how it looks after two Millennium," Darlton replied, "I say you kept it well looked after."

"Just," A.A. warned, "Don't use it in combat. It is very old and is useless in this time era."

"Don't worry," Darlton chuckled as he sheathed the sword, "I won't."

"Now Guilford," A.A. said as he opened a package, "Your own was the most difficult to choose, but I heard from Nonette it is tradition to have one of these, and I saw you don't have one, so here."

A.A. gave Guilford a plate, with a picture of Princess Cornelia.

"Umm," Guilford asked confused, "May I ask why did you give me this?"

"I heard from Nonette that is was tradition," A.A. asked with his head tilted, "Or did I hear it wrong?"

"I think," Guilford said emotionlessly, "she was playing a prank on you again. Regardless, thank you for the gift."

"I am sure you can use it for decorations," A.A. said offhandedly, "Or you can use it as an actual plate and say to your friends you ate off Cornelia."

Cornelia chocked on her drink, Guilford blushed a bright red and Darlton was covering his mouth so Cornelia doesn't notice him laughing.

"Wait," A.A. deadpanned, "that came out wrong."

"YOU THINK," Cornelia screeched.

"And at last," A.A. said as he looked to Cornelia, thankfully alright from the choking, "Princess Cornelia."

A.A. gave Cornelia a photo. In the photo though, it brought Cornelia to tears. In the photo stood Darlton and his adoptive sons, each of them wearing the Darlton Knights uniforms. Stood next to them is Guilford, standing straight, with his Knight of Honour Badge on him. Next to him stood Cornelia, who had both Nonette (in her Knights of the Round uniform on) and A.A. with their arms around the unfortunate princess. Both of them were grinning like idiots, while Cornelia was frowning.

Cornelia turned the picture over, to find A.A. has written on it:

'Dear Cornelia,

I noticed that your family is pretty screwed up (with the exception of Euphie, she is a good girl), so I decided to give you this picture of your new family. I know it is not a great ancient sword like I gave Darlton, or a very fancy plate like Guilford's gift, but I thought that this will be the greatest gift I can give you.

From A.A.'

Cornelia's eyes widened at the letter A.A. has written, who is sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Look I know," A.A. started before Cornelia interrupted him with a crushing hug.

"Thank you," Cornelia said as she tried to stop the tears coming out.

"Y-You're welcome," A.A. said as he hugged her back.

LATER

"Merry Christmas," A.A. said to one of Darlton's boys before closing the doors to his room.

The instant he locked the door however, A.A.'s smiling façade dropped. He walked to the window and looked out into the darkness of the night.

"Why do I have to experience it again?" A.A. asked to thin air.

Then, in his mind, someone from his past said, "Because, she is a witch."

A.A. shook his head. Cornelia is not a witch. Not like _her_.

A/N: This is my Code Geass, Cornelia of the Defence Christmas special. Sorry for not submitting any chapters. By the way, the woman (the witch) that A.A. is referring to is NOT C.C. It is someone else entirely. Sorry for not updating. This takes place before the events of Code Geass.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.


	3. Japan- I mean Area 11!

The mess hall is filled with soldiers, each huddled around the table of a certain silver hair immortal (not that they know that). At the front of the group is the Glaston Knights, Darlton's adopted sons, eagerly listening in to the 'young boy's' stories of his adventures with Cornelia in battle. Although he seems to be the youngest of the entire unit, A.A. is respected immensely due to his skill in battle. And also because he is the only person to have the gall to tease Cornelia. Apart from Nonette.

"-And then Cornelia slapped him for leading us the wrong way," A.A. said, causing the majority of the people listening to laugh.

"Now I really want to hear how you got that codename if that is the most serious mission you had with Cornelia," Edgar said.

"I am afraid," A.A. said, "that my name you will never know, because I will never tell you." That was true. There is also a reason he won't tell his name.

"There was another time," Claudio asked, "that you said you would talk about Area 15."

"Ah," A.A., "you are talking about the time when Cornelia lost her underwear."

All of the male soldiers snickered at the comment, before sitting up straight at the sight of a certain princess. But A.A. didn't notice.

"So you see," A.A. started, causing all of the soldiers to shake their head to stop him, "Cornelia was walking down into the bowls of this crashed gunship alongside me and then…"

"A.A.," came the voice of a nearly angry princess, "mind telling me what you are talking about?"

A.A. turned around, to see the scowling face of Cornelia.

"Er," the immortal stammered, "hey Cornelia."

"Oh ignore me," Cornelia said sarcastically, "just pretend I am not here A.A."

A.A. then decided to do something that will no doubt get him killed, but decided to do it anyway.

"Let me tell you another story instead," A.A. said as he smiled at Cornelia, "about when Cornelia tried to seduce a royal guard in Area 13-"

A.A. was interrupted when Cornelia punched him in the face. All of the soldiers took one (or five) steps back from the immortal, before Cornelia dragged him back to her private room. No rumours about what they do in there because most people believe that anyone who would…'talk' with Cornelia would most likely get a broken pelvis.

THE NEXT DAY

"So this is Area 11?" A.A. asked as the plane holding himself, Guilford and Darlton hover over the Tokyo residence.

"This Area," Guilford said, "is under threat by a man named Zero, the murderer of Prince Clovis."

"Yeah," Darlton said, "We read the mission brief. Apparently, Cornelia's younger siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally, died here during the war."

"Wouldn't that," A.A. asked, "make Cornelia biased against the Japanese? Sorry, Elevens."

"Why do you ask?" Darlton asked.

"I mean, think about it," A.A. reasoned, "Three of her own siblings died here, two of which, if I remember correctly, she loved dearly."

"Well then," Darlton replied, "If you think you should convince Cornelia otherwise…"

"Darlton," A.A. explained, "Unless this Zero fellow is actually the murderer of Lelouch and Nunnally, which is possible, I doubt I would convince Cornelia that harming innocent Elevens would not get the job done faster."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Dalton responded, "but we would probably have to let a few civilians die on the field."

"Unfortunately," A.A. mumbled.

"Sirs," the pilot called over, "we are about to land."

"Well," A.A. said as he stretched his arms, "time to see what this brilliant land is like after I spent two centuries away from it."

LATER

"Your father fucked up Japan," A.A. said to Cornelia as he looked out the window into the Ghettos.

"That is our Emperor A.A.," Cornelia threatened, "I should charge you with treason. Plus it is Area 11, not Japan."

"Yeah yeah," A.A. waved off Cornelia's threat, "Keep thinking you can scare me with death threats."

"Nice to see you two are as close as ever," a voice said outside the room. A.A. looked to the door, to see Euphemia Li Britannia standing there.

"Euphie!" A.A. exclaimed before running up and hugging the princess. She hugged back as Cornelia watched them with a careful eye.

Cornelia introduced A.A. to Euphemia a couple of months ago when he officially became a member of Cornelia's personal knights. A.A. seemed to like Euphie, thinking that she is the sanest of the Royal family (a fact Cornelia reluctantly agrees).

"What are you doing here?" Euphie asked the silver haired 'boy'.

"Well," A.A. started, "Cornelia said she was going to Japan, sorry, Area 11, and since I haven't been to Japan since before the war, I decided to see what it is like."

Euphemia doesn't know about the contract Cornelia and A.A. are in. As such, she remains blissfully unaware of Geass, something that Cornelia is thankful for.

"Euphie," Cornelia said gently, "can you pass this on to Darlton?"

"Sure thing," Euphemia said cheerfully, taking the folder Cornelia gave to her. "By the way, there is someone here for you."

"Who is it-" Cornelia started before being interrupted by a loud,

"HELLO!"

"Oh god," Cornelia mumbled, realising who it is.

It was the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram. Cornelia's best friend, as well as one of the few people she actually fears.

"Nice to see you too Cornelia," Nonette smiled, before turning to A.A., "you too A-Boy."

"Really," A.A. deadpanned, "That name?"

A.A. always, always, hated the nickname Nonette gave him, he doesn't even know why she calls him that.

"Well," Nonette said, "Until you tell me your name, I am going to call you that."

A.A. cannot tell her his name. Apart from the fact that his name is extremely out of date, he honestly cannot remember his name. He has been using A.A. for far too long, that he cannot remember his real name.

"Is there a reason why you are here, Sir Enneagram?" Cornelia asked, hoping to get back to her business. Not that she hates her presence at all, mind you.

"I heard you need help," Nonette answered, "So I decided to come here and help. After all, you have A-Boy here to help, so that means you are pretty much doomed."

"Hey," A.A. complained. He is not a terrible Knightmare pilot. On the contrary, due to his experience, he is above the redshirts of the army.

"Thank you Sir Enneagram," Cornelia said formally, "I appreciate your help."

"Oh stop it with the Sir stuff," Nonette gushed, "It makes me feel like a guy. And old."

"Wait a minute," A.A. said mockingly, "You're a woman."

Let it be known that, even though A.A. is extremely old, he never did understand women. And now he sees why Cornelia is afraid of her.

AFTERWARDS

Cornelia, with her knight Guilford, her trusted general, Darlton and the new Military Advisor (much to his chagrin) A.A., coming up with plans to draw out Zero.

"Well," A.A. said as his black eye very slowly fads away, "From what I gather from the footage at the bridge, I can hazard a guess that Zero is a bit, theatrical."

"And from we gathered from the survivors at Shinjuku," Darlton advised, "We gathered that Zero intervened when Clovis ordered that massacre of the Ghetto."

'How sickening,' A.A. thought as he read through more reports. Why did Cornelia decide to give him a position, he will never know. Sure, being over 2000 years old would make him intelligent, especially after how many wars he has gone through (some of them he even started). But that doesn't mean he wants a position that should be saved up for a more mature (physically) person.

"Hmm," Cornelia thought before coming up with an idea, "I got an idea."

A.A. read through the report of the rescue at the bridge. Zero managed to convince Jeremiah to let go Suzaku due to something relating to an Orange project. Why he doesn't know. But A.A. has a good idea on what Zero did. Now he needs hard evidence to convince his theory and help Cornelia in this stupid mess.

If only his and Cornelia's relationship isn't strained because of what Cornelia has planned.

* * *

><p>AN: Terrible chapter, I know, but I need to update this fic. This is pretty much describes A.A.'s interactions with the people he would interact with the most in this fic.<p>

Wait a minute, I do have one thing to add.

* * *

><p>Bulletin Number 1:<p>

From; Military Advisor A.A.

To; All Britannian soldiers and other military officials in Area 11.

Notice: As Cornelia Li Britannia is currently too busy with her duties as Viceroy, I will be giving the notices to all you soldiers out there in Area 11.

To all Honorary Britannians: Please for the love of god, stop speaking in your native language. Yes, I understand that it will take a while to get used to English, but a lot of Britannians find it barbaric. As such, if you have trouble speaking English, I will give free lessons to those in need.

To all Purists: Due to your leader and the infamous 'Orange' incident, you have been given free access to the back end of the army whenever we deal with the terrorists. No, you may not join the front lines.

To Private Suzaku Kururugi: You have been found innocent of all crimes regarding Clovis and Zero and will be sent to Ashford Academy by orders of the Sub-Viceroy.

To the Glaston Knights: You five are not allowed to get drunk. Remember last time?

To General Darlton: Yes, Cornelia has given you permission to upgrade all Knightmares. No I do not want a Grenade Launcher.

To Sir Guilford: Your personal suite has been located on the twentieth floor of the palace in room 204.

To Sir Enneagram: Welcome to Area 11, Knight of Nine. Please report any unusual disturbances to Cornelia. Not Euphemia or me. Cornelia. You know, the Viceroy of Area 11. Not the Sub-Viceroy, not the Military Advisor. The Viceroy.

To Earl Asplund: Please include the schematics of the Lancelot when you respond to this email.

To Cecile: Please make Earl Asplund respond to his email.

To Viceroy Cornelia: Yes, I sent the email out. No, it has no spelling errors. And yes, I am perfectly fine after what Nonette did to me.

* * *

><p>Next time: Tension between a silver haired boy and a purple haired princess.<p> 


End file.
